¿Que tambien te conocemos?
by onixia32
Summary: Cinco veces Jim Kirk sorprendió a su tripulacion con algo sobre sí mismo y una vez lo sorprendieron


Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Star Trek ni de ningun personaje suyo. Esta historia pertenece a Kaat ShadowLover yo solo traduzco la historia

* * *

 **I**

McCoy había sido el primero en darse cuenta en la Academia pero no se había dado cuenta del significado. Sabía que Kirk tenía una alarma en su reloj que sonaba a intervalos específicos pero no sabía para qué era un recordatorio. Después de todo, no veía a Kirk todos los días y cuando se veían no siempre era al mismo tiempo. Había pensado que podría ser un recordatorio para una clase o algo similar.

El equipo del puente lo notó después. Todos los días antes de que Kirk tomara su almuerzo en su reloj sonaría una alarma. No era ruidoso o desagradable, sólo un pitido suave que sonaba una vez y estaba hecho. El propio Kirk apenas parecía notarlo así que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los demás lo ignoraran también.

Fue mientras se estaban uniendo esfuerzos de socorro en un planeta de la colonia que estaba sufriendo grandes inundaciones en la zona más poblada que alguien se dio cuenta de que no era sólo un hábito menor. La tripulación entera estaba trabajando todo el día para escorar los diques, evacuar a los colonos, atender las necesidades de los colonos mientras estaban en la nave y tratar de salvar a los que podían de las ciudades inundadas. Todo el mundo estaba tomando mordiscos para comer cada vez que tenían un segundo y nadie ni siquiera McCoy notó que el capitán ni siquiera había comido una merienda durante más de cuarenta horas. No hasta que cayó desmayo después de transportar desde la superficie a más colonos rescatados.

Cuando se despertó horas más tarde, lo primero que vio fueron muchas caras preocupadas. Él parpadeó -¿No deberías estar ayudando a los esfuerzos de ayuda?-

Spock se puso de pie como dando un informe, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda. -El grupo que salvaste fue el último que necesitaba el rescate, los otros diques están retenidos y no hay mucho más que podamos hacer hasta que las aguas empiecen a retroceder, las únicas heridas son pequeños moretones y arañazos, excepto por supuesto para ti-

McCoy interrumpió -¿Qué diablos pasó, Jim? ¡Mis escáneres indican que no has comido en más de dos días! ¿En qué estabas pensando?-

Kirk frunció el ceño y miró el reloj de su muñeca. -Debe haber sido el agua, pensé que esta cosa iba a funcionar peor-

-¡Maldita sea Jim! ¿Qué tiene que ver tu reloj con que tú no tengas tiempo para comer hasta desmayarte?-

Kirk se encogió de hombros -Es mi recordatorio para comer si no suena, no me acuerdo-

Uhura y Sulu intercambiaron miradas confusas, pero fue Scotty quien habló. -Perdón señor ¿pero por qué tendrías que recordarte que comas?-

-No es un gran problema, realmente no noto el hambre, no lo he hecho desde que tenía trece años, no está en mi archivo y Bones no puede verlo porque no es médico sino psicológico. Pero siempre y cuando tenga un recordatorio como- el levantó su muñeca para indicar el reloj defectuoso -yo puedo manejarlo- Frunció el ceño -Esta es la primera vez que tengo un problema desde que era un niño y estábamos tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando-

-¿Qué ocurre capitán?- El rostro de Spock era el único que no traicionaba la confusión. -¿Qué pasó mientras tenías trece años para necesitar un recordatorio de una función biológica básica?-

Kirk no quería ver a nadie. -Es que me acostumbré a no comer, ignorando el hambre hasta que no lo sentía en Tarsus, así que incluso ahora si no me lo recuerdan, no recuerdo comer-

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con un silencio atónito. Uhura lo rompió con un susurro -Estuviste en Tarso cuando Kodos...-

Kirk asintió, con los ojos todavía en la manta que lo cubría. -Sí, está en mi archivo, pero es información clasificada- Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos horrorizados de McCoy. -No es un problema Bones, pasé por la terapia no hubo efectos duraderos, es el único problema y es fácil de manejar, solo necesito un nuevo reloj- el bufó con diversión. -Uno que no deje de funcionar en medio de una misión-

Después, Kirk consiguió ese nuevo reloj, uno considerablemente mejorado por Spock y Scotty para trabajar en las condiciones más adversas.

 **II**

Era un alférez de ingeniería quien lo descubrió por primera vez en uno de los pequeños cruces de mantenimiento. Había estado trepando a través de los tubos de refrigeración tratando de encontrar la fuente de un mal funcionamiento menor pero irritante cuando oyó música. Una especie de instrumento de cuerda, que resonó a través de los corredores.

Cuando una voz un tono claro y ligero se unió a la música no pudo suprimir su curiosidad. Ella siguió el sonido y llegó al punto de unión donde varios tubos de refrigeración se encontraron haciendo casi una habitación pequeña. Sentado en el borde de uno de los tubos, con los pies colgando hacia el suelo, estaba el capitán Kirk.

Estaba tocando un instrumento que no reconoció y cantó una canción sobre la belleza de las estrellas en el espacio. La melodía era viejo folksy de la tierra con algunas indirectas de influencias del xeno. De repente, se detuvo y encontró al capitán mirándola una expresión ilegible en su rostro.

-¿Estoy en tu camino, alférez?-

-Uh, no señor, acabo de escuchar la música...-

-Oh, bueno me pareció que este lugar es sorprendentemente acústico y está fuera del camino-

El alférez asintió con la cabeza -Voy a ah, me voy a ir para volver al trabajo entonces-

-Por supuesto alférez-

Ella se puso a andar de nuevo por los corredores y oyó la música empezar de nuevo. Deseaba poder decirle que le gustaba.

Bueno, ella no había podido decírselo a él pero sí les contó a algunos de sus amigos. Uno por uno, la gente se enteró de los conciertos privados del capitán y de vez en cuando uno o más tripulantes venían a escuchar. En el momento en que varios de ellos estaban allí cada vez, el instrumento del capitán había sido identificado como una Guitarra Andoriana.

A medida que pasaban los meses, la tripulación entera en un momento u otro, observó al capitán tocando y cantando canciones que ya eran reconocidas como sus propias creaciones. Nunca lo molestaron, manteniéndose alejados de los tubos. Sabían que el capitán se daba cuenta de que estaban allí, pero no dijo nada y tampoco hizo algo. Tampoco le dijeron a nadie que no formara parte de la tripulación acerca de lo que se había convertido en un espectáculo privado para el personal de Enterprise solo.

 **III**

Cuando llegó la transmisión desde la Tierra, Kirk la tomó en una pequeña pantalla en la parte trasera del puente, pero el sonido no fue suficiente para que la tripulación no escuchara la conversación.

La voz de Kirk era completamente seria y tal vez un poco preocupada. -Frank ¿hay algo malo? ¿Es mamá?-

En eso, la tripulación se detuvo incluso fingiendo no prestar atención. El capitán no hablaba de su familia. Todo lo que se sabía eran los pocos hechos que todos conocían de los Kirks y el hecho de que tenía un padrastro. Esta última fue cortesía del Dr. McCoy, quien también había presentado la teoría de que el padrastro de Jim debe haber sido un verdadero bastardo. Había estado borracho en ese momento, pero el rumor había circulado alrededor de la nave antes de que se hubiese vuelto lo suficientemente sobrio como para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

El hombre de la pantalla tenía una voz profunda, todavía fuerte a pesar de que su edad comenzaba a mostrarse en las líneas de su rostro y el gris de su cabello.

-No Jim, Winona está bien, todavía está en el espacio profundo, así que probablemente escucharías si algo le pasó a ella antes que yo, no se trata de Diana Barstow-

El puente estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo para que incluso los humanos pudieran escuchar el fuerte suspiro de Kirk. -¿Qué hay de ella?-

-La orden de alejamiento está a punto de expirar y no puedo presentarte una nueva por ti. Tú eres un adulto y tú ya no vives en Riverside más. Si desea mantener la orden en vigor vas a tener que presentarla tú mismos, probablemente a la Flota Estelar-

Kirk asintió con la cabeza apretada. -Gracias por avisarme ¿sabemos dónde está?-

-Todavía vive en Riverside, así que si quieres venir a casa para una visita, te sugiero que la clasifiques- el rostro de Frank se convirtió en una sonrisa orgullosa. -Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, eres capitán de una nave espacial ahora, puedes cuidarte a ti mismo, pero nunca me duele tener que cuidarte-

-Tienes razón por supuesto me encargaré de ello ahora mismo, gracias por avisarme, siempre estás cuidando de mi-.

-A veces todavía lo necesitas cuídate, Jim-

-Tú también Frank, adiós-

Después de que terminó la transmisión, Kirk se volvió hacia Uhura. -Teniente, ¿podrías ponerte en contacto con la Flota Estelar sobre la posibilidad de presentar una orden de alejamiento en mi nombre contra una ciudadana de la Tierra, por favor?-

Uhura se volvió instantáneamente a su puesto, y todos los volvieron a lo suyo. -Por supuesto señor- Trabajó durante unos minutos, murmurando suavemente. -Tengo la Flota Estelar para usted, señor-

Kirk asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a la pequeña pantalla que una vez más se iluminó. La mayor parte de la conversación que tuvo con el comandante en el otro extremo era rutinaria hasta que le pidieron que describiera las circunstancias que justificaban la orden. Los oídos de la tripulación se animaron una vez más. Si Kirk era consciente de ello, no dio ninguna indicación. En su lugar, habló con firmeza al hombre mayor en la pantalla.

-Hace diez años, yo estaba en una relación con la mujer en cuestión, con el tiempo se volvió violentamente abusiva, tanto emocional como físicamente. Con la ayuda de mi padrastro, Frank Emerson pude escapar de la situación. Tenía menos de dieciocho años en ese momento, mi padrastro fue el que presentó cargos y solicitó la orden de alejamiento original, ya que sigue viviendo en Riverside, donde también reside mi familia por lo tanto le pido que se mantenga activa la orden de alejamiento.

El Comandante asintió. -Por supuesto, capitán Kirk esa es toda la información que necesito, enviaré el papeleo de inmediato y serás notificado cuando se convierta en oficial-

Kirk asintió con la cabeza -Gracias-

Cuando se levantó y regresó a la silla del capitán, el resto de la tripulación del puente estaba estudió atentamente sus propias estaciones, permitiendo al capitán tener la ilusión de privacidad.

 **IV**

Cuando ocurre un error de computadora en la Enterprise, la División de Ciencias de la Computación normalmente puede manejarlo. Cuando el problema los sobrepasa, lo envían al Oficial Científico el Comandante Spock. Cuando el Comandante Spock no puede corregir el problema le pide al Capitán que cambie de rumbo para que puedan atracar en una Base Estelar para reparaciones. Esta fue la primera vez durante su misión que este problema se había presentado.

Kirk asintió pensativamente mientras Spock trazaba el problema, las soluciones que él y el departamento de informática habían intentado y la razón por la que recomendó que solicitaran ayuda externa. Entonces el capitán negó la petición mucho para el asombro rápidamente ocultado de Spock.

-¿Puedo preguntar la razón, señor?-

El Capitán sonrió -Pensé que lo miraría primero antes de empezar a hacer rodeos-

Spock se tensó imperceptiblemente. -Capitán, como ya he explicado ni el departamento de informática ni yo mismo podemos reparar la computadora. El siguiente paso lógico es atracar en Starbase Five, que está a sólo dos días en Warp Cuatro-

Kirk asintió, su sonrisa creciendo aún más. -Sí, Spock lo entiendo ahora tengo una pregunta para ti-

-¿Sí señor?-

-¿Le gusta investigar todo a fondo, ha investigado al equipo que instaló los sistemas informáticos de la Enterprise? ¿Saber lógicamente todo lo que pueda sobre la nave en la que está?-

-El sistema informático de la Enterprise utiliza las nuevas matrices de cristal que fueron diseñadas en la Tierra sólo unos años antes de que la nave se completara. La potencia de cálculo y la memoria supera la de cualquier ordenador conectado a cualquier planeta de tamaño similar. El equipo que creó e instalado el sistema fue escogido especialmente por la Flota Estelar-

El equipo del puente observó el juego, preguntándose por qué el capitán parecía un gato que no sólo había conseguido el canario, sino también todos sus parientes.

-Y en tu investigación Spock ¿te has encontrado con el nombre del hombre que diseñó el sistema y encabezó el equipo que lo instaló?-

Spock parpadeó -Sé que era muy joven para haber terminado su doctorado, pero no recuerdo que su nombre haya sido mencionado en el informe-

Kirk asintió -Voy a esperar mientras vas a buscar eso-.

-¿Esto es relevante, capitán?-

-Mucho-

Spock afirmo y fue a la computadora de la biblioteca para hacer las consultas necesarias. Sólo tomó un minuto más o menos y luego se volvió hacia el capitán. -Se acredita al Dr. James Kirk y la instalación se llevó a cabo mientras se estaba construyendo la Enterprise en Riverside, Iowa-. Su ceja se alzó en evidente curiosidad.

Kirk se echó a reír. -¿Realmente pensaste que perdí toda mi vida antes de unirme a la Flota Estelar? me dieron el doctorado cuando tenía veinte años, las matrices de cristal eran mi proyecto de tesis, pasé los siguientes dos años trabajando en la instalación hasta que Pike me reclutó. La Flota Estelar no tuvo que perder tiempo con una verificación de antecedentes, yo ya estaba trabajando para ellos. No les importaba que tuviera un registro cuando me contrataron por primera vez para que no pudieran objetar cuando entré en la Academia. Déjame revisar la computadora. Si no puedo arreglarlo, entonces una Base Estelar probablemente tampoco podrían ayudarnos-

-Fascinante-

 **V**

Las partidas de ajedrez entre Spock y el Capitán atrajeron mucha atención. Jugaron en el Cuarto Recreativo Uno, el cuarto más grande y a menudo tenían una pequeña multitud rodeándolos mientras jugaban. Un día llegó tarde el capitán. Cuando entró en la habitación, llevaba un elegante par de gafas.

-Siento llegar tarde Spock, mis lentillas me molestaban y tuve que volver a mi habitación para cambiarlos por estos- indicó las gafas con un gesto de su mano.

-No sabía que usabas esos arcaicos dispositivos correctivos-

Kirk se echó a reír. -Soy alérgico a Retinax V por lo que no pueden arreglar mi vista químicamente, por lo que son gafas y lentillas para mí, prefiero las lentillas pero como dije, hoy me molestaban-.

Spock observó el rostro de Kirk cuando el capitán se sentó frente a él. -Si me permite preguntar señor ¿por qué sus ojos ahora parecen ser de color avellana?

-Sonriendo Kirk dijo -Siempre quise ojos azules, así que mis lentillas me cambian el color de los ojos-

 **VI**

Kirk se dirigía a la nave espacial para responder a un comunicado que acababa de recibir. Estaba reflexionando sobre por qué durante los últimos días la tripulación había parecido tan tranquila especialmente a su alrededor. Bueno, esta mañana había sido la ceremonia conmemorativa del Kelvin así que tal vez fue eso. Toda la tripulación sabía cómo él había sido afectado personalmente por la Tragedia de Kelvin, así que tal vez estaban callados por respeto. Sin embargo, eso realmente no explicaba por qué las conversaciones parecían detenerse en su presencia.

Kirk estaba tan atrapado en la consideración de las posibles explicaciones de que no había notado la multitud de personas en la nave espacial hasta que oyó el grito.

-¡Sorpresa!-

Miró hacia arriba para ver un gran porcentaje de la tripulación de pie en el enorme espacio, sus altos oficiales a la cabeza de la multitud. Había globos y serpentinas unidas a las paredes y una mesa a un lado sostenía un enorme pastel. Parpadeó en estado de shock.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?

McCoy se adelantó y comenzó a llevar a Kirk a las profundidades de la nave espacial. -No creas que hemos olvidado que es tu cumpleaños Jim, sé que te gustaba pasarlo solo en la Academia, pero ahora eres capitán y la tripulación quería celebrarlo-

-Yo ah, wow, gracias-

Fueron unas agradables horas pasadas charlando con varios miembros de la tripulación y comiendo el delicioso pastel de chocolate que alguien aparentemente había hecho desde cero. Recibió algunos regalos y tarjetas, la mayoría de ellos colaboraciones de varios departamentos.

Al final de la fiesta, se había acercado a McCoy. -Sabes, nunca antes había celebrado mi cumpleaños-

Su amigo asintió. -Jim, has estado pensando en la muerte de tu padre todos los años, eso es el pasado, tú lo has vengado, ahora es el momento de concentrarte en ti y en tu futuro. Y ahora sabes que tienes gente con la que celebrar tu cumpleaños-.


End file.
